Malos tiempos para la música
by Muselina Black
Summary: Daphne está aburrida de que todos la miren como escoria, sólo por ser una Slytherin. Theo tiene problemas más graves que eso. Para Zarket than Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de HP no me pertenece, y esto no tiene fines de lucro._

_Este fic es un regalo para** Zarket than Black**, uno de los genialosos moderadores del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Hombre, escribirte un algo fue complicado. Tus favoritos son muy variados y... pues eso. Pero recordé que estos dos son una de tus OTP y que te gustan un montón. Así que aquí te dejo mi versión. Nunca había escrito de ellos, ¿puedes creerlo?_

**Malos tiempos para la música**

Los delgados dedos de la joven se deslizaban sobre las teclas del piano con agilidad adquirida después de años de práctica. Estaba sola. En los últimos meses, la sala de música se había transformado en el único lugar de todo el colegio donde se sentía cómoda. Desde que los Carrow se habían hecho con el poder en el colegio, los Slytherin se habían vuelto aún más parias de lo que siempre habían sido. Ni siquiera podían caminar por el colegio sin tener que soportar miradas desagradables. Y ni siquiera eran sólo los alumnos, los profesores también parecían despreciarlos.

Daphne estaba aburrida de tener que soportar que todo el mundo la mirase mal por su casa. Por más que en su pecho estuviera la insignia de la serpiente, eso no la hacía una mala persona. Pero claro, vaya uno a decirle eso a los Gryffindor y compañía. Después de todo, estaban muy en contra de la discriminación y esas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de los Slytherin, eran los primeros en dejarlos de lado.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con un sonido que no armonizaba con el resto. Daphne reprimió una maldición que hizo temblar las velas que había hechizado para que flotaran sobre el piano e iluminaran las partituras.

Se suponía que podía tocar esa pieza perfectamente desde hacía años. ¿Cómo era tan estúpida para equivocarse en ella? Tenía que ser que no podía concentrarse. Ese día, apenas unas horas antes, un chico de Ravenclaw había soltado un comentario poco halagador al pasar junto a ella. La chica lo había ignorado, sabiendo que nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera podía cambiar la opinión que el resto del colegio tenía de ella. Por mala que fuese.

Por eso se había refugiado en el único lugar en que nadie la miraba mal. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no solían meterse en esos rincones del castillo. Ahí podía estar sola con la música y sus pensamientos como única compañía.

Respiró hondo y volvió a empezar. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la música fluyera por ella, como siempre lo había hecho. La pieza no era larga y esa vez la tocó sin errores tontos. Cuando se detuvo, escuchó unos aplausos detrás de ella.

—Vaya, tocas muy bien, Daphne.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y miró al chico que tenía en frente, apoyado como estaba en el marco de la puerta. Theodore Nott. Aunque llevaban siete años siendo compañeros de clase, no recordaba haber cruzado muchas palabras con él. Quizás porque él pasaba de todo el mundo y casi nunca interactuaba con sus compañeros. Con el tiempo, Daphne casi se había olvidado de él. Si no fuera porque los profesores pasaban la lista todos los días, Theodore no habría dado señales de vida en sus siete años de estudiante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nott? —preguntó ella, con un tono bastante más áspero de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Nada. Vine a pensar. Y apareciste tú a tocar piano. Por cierto, menudo cliché.

—¿Qué cliché?

—El de la chica de alta sociedad que toca el piano. ¿Acaso estamos en el jodido siglo diecinueve?

Daphne no estaba segura de si ese comentario pretendía ser una broma o qué, pero el tono de Nott no era hostil. De hecho, sonaba hasta amistoso. Aunque ése era el último calificativo que Daphne usaría para referirse a Nott.

—¿Te importa si entro? La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí parado —dijo él, pero no esperó la respuesta de la chica y entró a la salita sin más. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que descansaban junto a los chelos desafinados y le sonrió a Daphne, que seguía sentada en el banquillo del piano—. Creo que ahora me toca preguntarte qué es lo que haces tú aquí, ¿no?

—Vine a practicar un rato.

—No es primera vez que lo haces.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Daphne se llevó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y miró de nuevo al muchacho. ¿La habría escuchado otras veces? Siempre había pensado que ese chico era más raro que un huevo con pelo, pero nunca se había molestado siquiera en pensar qué hacía en su tiempo libre.

—No.

—¿Y por qué has venido a esta hora? —Nott se había agachado en su asiento y tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas—. Ahora es cuando me confiesas que te encanta eso de hacerte la misteriosa y tocar en salas oscuras a horas extrañas.

Daphne sonrió. Con los años había desarrollado la habilidad de escabullirse de su dormitorio para irse a practicar en el único lugar donde nadie la molestaba.

—No es eso, es sólo que a esta hora no hay nadie dándose el lote aquí —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tocas?

Daphne suspiró. Siendo sincera, la situación completa le parecía un tanto surrealista. Estar hablando con _Theodore Nott_, de todas las personas, en la salita de música del quinto piso a las dos y media de la mañana.

—Desde siempre. Mi madre toca piano y nos enseñó a mí y a Astoria cuando éramos pequeñas. Pero a mi hermana se le daba fatal. —Entre los dos se hizo un silencio incómodo, que Daphne quiso romper rápidamente—. Y tú, ¿tienes hermanos?

—No. Menos mal. —El tono del muchacho era amargo, muy diferente al tono casi amistoso que había usado apenas unos instantes antes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ya es suficiente que yo tenga que pasar por esta mierda. —dijo, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutora. Daphne vio que el chico se acariciaba el antebrazo y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Todo el mundo sabía que el padre de Nott era uno de los seguidores de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y corrían toda clase de rumores acerca del chico.

Ella se preguntó si era posible que hubieran reclutado a Theodore. ¡Pero si era sólo un niño! Aunque el año anterior Malfoy también se había unido a sus filas. Pero todo el mundo sabía que Malfoy era un niñato fanfarrón. Miró al chico que tenía en frente, que había bajado la cabeza.

Quiso decir algo, pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

—Sí.

—Sí… ¿qué? —preguntó Daphne.

—Sí, tengo la puta marca —bufó él—. Es lo que ibas a preguntar, ¿no? Es lo que todos quieren saber. Crabbe y Goyle se mean encima cada vez que me pongo el pijama en el dormitorio. Cualquiera diría que es algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Menudo par de trogloditas. No tienen ni puta idea de en qué se están metiendo. Joder, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto, Greengrass.

Daphne no sabía qué decir. Era primera vez que mantenía una conversación de verdad con Nott. Pero no podía evitar pensar que el chico necesitaba un desahogo. Ahora que se fijaba en eso, él tenía unas ojeras terribles bajo los ojos. ¿Cuánta presión tenía el pobre encima? No podía ser nada fácil estar en su situación.

—Joder, Nott. Lo siento —fue lo único que logró decir.

Para su enorme sorpresa, la respuesta por parte de su compañero fue soltar una carcajada. Daphne lo miró y le indicó que se callara. Si alguien los escuchaba, los castigarían sí o sí. Apagó las velas que flotaban sobre el piano, dejando la habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Aunque apenas lo hizo, se sintió un poco estúpida. Había usado un hechizo insonorizador para que nadie la escuchara fuera de la sala.

—Perdona, es que me hizo gracia.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Daphne subiendo la voz de nuevo.

—Nada, que nunca te había escuchado decir una palabrota.

¿Y eso qué tenía de divertido? Daphne estaba convencida de que había tenido toda la razón al pensar que Nott era rarito. Lo que había dicho no tenía ni una gracia, la verdad.

—Pero me gusta. Te hace… más humana, por decirlo así —añadió el chico en la oscuridad.

—¿Y qué era antes, si se puede saber? ¿Un hipogrifo? —bufó Daphne, cruzándose de brazos. Menuda cara dura tenía Nott. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ése?

—No sé. Más lejana, supongo —dijo él, con un tono que casi la dejó helada—. ¿Sabes? Hay mucha gente que dice que eres una superficial de mierda, Greengrass.

—Ya. —Daphne sabía lo que decían de ella y nunca le había dado la menor importancia. Que la gente creyera lo que quisiera—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Si no hubiera sido porque la sala de música estaba completamente a oscuras, Daphne estaba segura de que nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta. Pero así, en la oscuridad, todo era mucho más fácil.

—Que no lo eres. Siempre ayudas a Davis en pociones. Y a Goyle con transformaciones, a pesar de que él es un cabrón de cuidado. Eres una buena persona, Daphne. Aunque te guste parecer una princesa de hielo.

La muchacha sintió que las mejillas le ardían y agradeció por la oscuridad. No le hubiera hecho mucha gracia que Nott la viera roja cual tomate maduro.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de mí?

En el silencio de la sala, la pregunta sonó a desesperación. Daphne supuso que si ella se sentía más cómoda en la oscuridad, quizás a Nott le pasara lo mismo.

—Que eres un tanto rarito. ¿Cuánta gente se anda paseando por el colegio a estas horas de la noche?

—¿Aparte de esos idiotas del ED, dices? Y de ti, claro. Yo diría que si ése es el parámetro que vas a usar para medir la rareza, en Hogwarts no hay nadie normal.

Daphne no pudo evitar reírse, porque Theodore tenía toda la razón. Era casi sorprendente que todos los alumnos que merodeaban por los pasillos del colegio no se cruzaran en cada esquina.

—Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras rarezas.

—Y la tuya es venir a tocar «Para Elisa» en la sala de música del colegio.

Daphne se quedó sorprendida. Normalmente los chicos de su edad le decían que la música que tocaba era aburrida y muchos ni siquiera reconocían a Beethoven. Era un músico _muggle_, claro, pero sus padres siempre habían dicho que el arte había que apreciarlo de donde viniera. Preferían no mezclarse con los _muggles_, pero eso no significaba que no fueran a apreciar lo bello viniese de donde viniese.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, por cierto. Si yo trato de tocarla, hago un desastre —dijo él—. Y la tocabas con los ojos cerrados, además.

—Es cosa de práctica. —Daphne se encogió de hombros. No se atrevió a confesarle que lo hacía porque así podía sentir las notas mejor, concentrándose sólo en su sonido.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿eh?

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

—Esto. Sentarnos a conversar en un aula a oscuras y congelada —el chico se detuvo, como si estuviera buscando palabras para expresarse—. Gracias, Greengrass. Creo que de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que no me juzgara.

¿Cómo iba ella a juzgarlo? Después de todo, aunque nadie de su familia se hubiera unido al Señor Tenebroso, ella tampoco estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo. Siempre había pensado que se podía ser culpable por inacción. Y ella lo era. No era mejor que Nott, y por eso no podía juzgarlo.

Daphne miró hacia el lugar donde estaba el chico. Aunque apenas podía distinguirlo con la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, sabía que estaba ahí. Y sabía que estaba increíblemente frustrado.

Y que necesitaba un amigo. Aunque no lo había dicho, Theodore Nott necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara. Sólo eso.

—De nada. Cuando quieras, Nott.

—Te tomaré la palabra.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Daphne estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que dijera sería una tontería. Porque al lado de Nott, su vida era casi un chiste. Seguro que nada podía ser tan malo como tener que unirse a los mortífagos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esta ha sido la mejor coincidencia en lo que va del año —dijo él, luego de unos minutos larguísimos—. Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado. O más bien, que yo te haya encontrado.

Daphne le sonrió en la oscuridad.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño momento entre Theo y Daphne. La verdad es que disfruté bastante escribiéndolo. Pensé que se me iba a hacer más díficil, pero no fue así. De hecho, la historia fluyó sin que yo tuviera que hacer mucho. Espero que la hayas disfrutado, Zarket. ¡Suerte con todo para este año!_

_Ah, y lo de la sala de música viene en los videojuegos y me gustó. Sólo eso._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
